Dusk Episode 49: Season 5 finale
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zjVb78Jk-M&feature=related Dusk Episode 49: Season Finale: The Gates of Hell Jason (still carrying Elli to the camp): You know, your recklessness is going to get you killed one of these days. Elli: I'm sorry, bro. I don't like being reckless, but it's a part of my personality that I can't control. Jason: You'll learn to control it one of these days. The important part is that you're safe. Elli: Hey, there's the camp. Kristi (seeing the two come back, thinking) Hey, Jason is giving her a piggy-back ride. Wait a minute. (she looks closer, still thinking) She's injured. (out loud) Guys, we have an injured person, get the medical tent ready! Michael: It's Elli, isn't it? Kristi: Yes, it is. Jason: Guys, is the medical tent up? Kristi: Yea, go put her down and I'll see what I can do. Jason puts her down on a medical blanket. Kristi: Honey, can you move any part of your body? Elli: No, I can't, but I'm sure I'll be fine. Jason: I'll let you get to it then, mom. Elli: No, don't go. I want you to stay here with me. Jason: Why? Elli: I'm scared, Jason. Jason (thinking): Wow, that takes me back. Jason: Are you alright now, Elli? I've checked everywhere and there are no monsters. Elli: No, don't go! Jason: Why not? Elli: Because, I'm scared. Jason: Alright, I'll stay and if the monsters come back, I'll kill them myself. Elli: You're the best, Jason! (she hugs him) Kristi: Jason, I need you to get that medical equipment over there. Jason (coming back to reality): What? Kristi: You heard me, get that medical equipment. Jason: Yes, mom. (he hands her the kit) Kristi: Alright, hun, I'm almost done. After this last thing, you should be able to walk again. Elli: Alright. Kristi injects Elli with a shot, which sends a large shock throughout Elli's body. Elli: Agh! You could've warned me first. Kristi: Sorry. Okay, try to move. Elli is able to get up and walk around. Elli: Jason, aren't you supposed to be going back up to heaven? Jason: No, God let me stay for this mission. Then, judging on my performance, I will be analyzed. That will make the decision of if I can stay or not. Elli: Cool, you get to stay longer. Jason: Yea, and when that bastard comes back, I'm going to kill him. Kristi: Who? Jason: The demon that did this to her. Desmond (walking in): Do you mind if I help? Jason: Not at all my friend. Desmond (hugging Elli): I'm so glad you're okay. Elli: Please, don't hug me that hard, my chest still hurts. Desmond: Sorry. Elli: It's okay, I forgive you. (she kisses him) Jason (looking angrily at them): Ehem, I'm standing right here! Elli: Right, you don't like me kissing my husband in front of you. Jason: That's right, I don't. Abbey (walking in): Oh great, he's back! (she walks out, mad) Elli: I guess she still doesn't like you, Jason. I'll go talk to her. (she walks out) Abbey: What do you want? You have people with you now, which means I'll be the ignored one in the family again. Elli (starting to cry, hugging Abbey): You're not alone, Abbey. You'll never be alone. Abbey: Elli? Elli: I know I wasn't your best friend growing up... Abbey: No, you WERE my best friend. You still are. Elli: Then you should know that I'm here for you, no matter what happens. Abbey: Yea, I'm sorry I snapped like that. Elli: It's okay, I know you and Jason haven't gotten along, but remember our agreement when we were younger? Abbey: Jason only loves you. Elli: That's not true. He cares for you. He just shows it in a different way. Abbey: Promise me you'll be here for me. Elli: Here, let's make a deal. Jason will tell me things and I'll tell you afterward. Abbey: It's a deal. Abbey: Yea, I do remember. Elli: Then, it'll be the same now. Jason (coming in): It doesn't have to be like that. There's enough of me to go around. Elli, can you give me a minute with Abbey? Elli: No! I will not let you! Jason (surprised): Elli? You've never talked to me that way. Elli: I like you most of the time, but do you have any idea of how much pain you've put her through? Jason: Yes, I know. That's why I want to talk to her. Abbey: It's okay Elli, I'll talk to him. Elli: Alright, but I'll be outside if you need me. Abbey: Thanks. Elli walks out of the room. Jason: Abbey, I didn't want to hurt you back then. I really didn't. I just didn't know how to handle two sisters and you were the youngest. I was already looking after Elli. I couldn't pay attention to both of you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I do want you to understand. Abbey: I do understand, Jason. I always had Elli, and it makes sense why now. Jason: Thank you. Can you forgive me? Abbey: Yes, I can. Jason: Thank you. (he hugs her) Elli (looking in and thinking): They're finally getting along. The two walk out and Elli acts like she didn't see anything. Elli: So, how did it go? Abbey: Don't act like you weren't listening. Jason: Yea, all of us know that you're nosy. Elli: Fine, I know what happened. I'm happy about it, too. Jason: Good. Elli: Can I talk to her alone, though. Jason: Sure, see you two later. He walks away. Abbey: Thanks for looking out for me. Elli: No problem. I always want to help my favorite sister. Abbey: I'm your only sister. Elli: I don't know, the way Jason acts sometimes, he might be a woman in disguise. Abbey: Hahaha. You're right, he can be pretty feminine sometimes. Elli: He's just sensitive. Jason (coming back in): I heard that! Elli: You know it's true. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were gay. Jason (really angry): Damn you guys! Elli and Abbey: I love you! (they both hug him) Loki: Sorry to interrupt guys, but we have to go. Elli (kind of mad at him): This was a bonding moment! (she kicks him) Loki: What did I do? Abbey: Sorry about that, she gets kind of mad when people ruin moments like these. Loki: It's okay, this time. Alright, we need to get going though. Elli: Fine, what are we waiting for? They start moving toward the gate to hell. Elli gives Loki a look on the way passed him. Everybody goes to the area where the gate is supposed to be, but they can't seem to find it. Elli: Where is it?! It's supposed to be right here! Israel: It's here, but you'll have to kill me to get in. Loki: Wow, you're daring. Terrance: Yea, ten against one odds aren't good for your health buddy. Israel: Don't worry, I didn't mean all of you. I meant just her. She is the one I want to fight, since she's so cocky. Elli: Don't worry, I'm ready this time. Israel: Good, you'll need to be ready. Elli: It'll only take one shot. (she pushes up her glasses and smiles) You know, medical moves can also kill you, if done correctly. Ten vital spots, Medical level 25! (she attacks several spots on Israel's body, going almost faster than light. The attack stuns him, not allowing him to move) Israel: Dammit, what is this? Elli: Now, to finish you. (she pulls out her katana) I destroy this demon with the katana of God! (she impales Israel, killing him) The gate opens, revealing steps that lead down to hell. Loki: Why couldn't it have been an elevator? Elli: Lazy ass! (she kicks him onto the steps) Loki (thinking): I have a feeling this won't stop soon. Elli: Alright, so, is everyone ready? Abbey: Let's do this. Jason: Yes, I want to punch Satan in the damn jaw! Elli: Alright then, let's go! To be continued..?!?!?!?!?!?